Stuck Together - (A SU Love Story)
by evieisyourqueen
Summary: Moonstone and Turquoise are two adventurers who went to go investigate Mask Island, but ended up being stuck there. They end up bonding, making new friends, experiencing new things, and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Moonstone and Turquoise were sent by the Diamond Authority to Mask Island to study about the events on what happened with Malachite, and checking to see if the cluster was still there. Moonstone and Turquoise arrived after many weeks of traveling. They got out of the ship.

Turquoise looked around, "It's really pretty and nice here."

"I guess," Moonstone said.

"Maybe we could stay a little longer and enjoy this place," Turquoise suggested, smiling at Moonstone.

"No," Moonstone said, in a stoic voice.

"What? Why not?" Turquoise asked.

"Because, they need this information right away. Let's just get the mission done with and leave," Moonstone said.

"Ugh.. You're no fun," Turquoise said, in a disappointed voice.

"I don't care," Moonstone said. They started walking. "Hmmm.. It's look like there is some sort of life form living here."

"We should go check it out," Turquoise said.

"No. I'll just add it to my notes," Moonstone said.

"Ugh... Why can't we just have some fun?" Turquoise asked.

"Because it's not relevant to the mission!" Moonstone responded.

"Who care's about the mission, Moon?" Turquoise asked. "You need to let your hair down."

"I care about it," Moonstone said.

"Okay," Turquoise said. She put her hand out.

Moonstone looked at her confused, "What are you suggesting?"

"Well.. maybe we could hold hands?" Turquoise suggested.

"Why?" Moonstone asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know," Turquoise responded, shrugging. "Maybe trying something new would help you let loose."

"We could try," Moonstone said. Moonstone and Turquoise started holding hands, walking through the village. "This is weird."

"Sorry," Turquoise said, she let go.

Moonstone grabbed her hand and blushed, "I meant it in a good way."

"Oh okay," Turquoise said, smiling. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know," Moonstone said.

"I'd trust you. You seem like someone who wouldn't screw me over. You just have no reason to," Turquoise said.

"Oh thanks. You seem like someone who wouldn't screw me over too. You're nice to have around," Moonstone said.

"Thank you," Turquoise said.

"Hmmm," Moonstone said.

"What? Is it me?" Turquoise asked.

"What? No," Moonstone said. "There hasn't been any quaking at all since we got here."

"Which means?" Turquoise asked, confused.

"The cluster was destroyed. The earth would be destroyed or still quaking by now if the cluster wasn't destroyed," Moonstone said.

"Oh true," Turquoise said.

"This may be an issue," Moonstone said.

"Well not necessarily. I feel like this is the only planet that has meaning to it," Turquoise said.

"I guess," Moonstone said. They walked up to a broken warp pad.

"What.. happened?" Turquoise asked.

"It looks like it was destroyed," Moonstone responded.

"No! Really?" Turquoise asked, sarcastically. Moonstone smiled and teasingly shoved Turquoise. Moonstone picked up a shard and showed it to Turquoise. "What?" It flashed to when Alexandrite and Malachite were fighting.

"That's..soo..cool!" Turquoise claimed, blushing. "Um! I mean your powers!"

"Thanks," Moonstone said. "Peridot and Jasper aren't the only life forms here. There are other gems here too. We need to report that. Let's go back to the ship." Turquoise and Moonstone walked back to find there ship destroyed.

"What.. happened?" Moonstone asked, upset and shocked.

"Our ship was destroyed," Turquoise said.

"This is just perfect! UGH!" Moonstone yelled. She walked off. Turquoise followed her. Moonstone was leaning against a rock, crossing her arms.

"Are you okay?" Turquoise asked.

"No," Moonstone answered.

"Why not?" Turquoise asked.

"Our only way to get home was destroyed," Moonstone said. She looked down, "We're stuck here."

"It's.. It's not so bad," Turquoise said.

"I don't care!" Moonstone yelled. Tears starting strolling down her face, "I wanna go home." Turquoise puts her hand on Moonstone's shoulder and brushes her bangs to the side. Moonstone looks at her and blushes.

"At least we're here together," Turquoise said.

Moonstone smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonstone and Turquoise are in a cave, sitting on the ground. Turquoise was playing the pebbles and dirt. Moonstone looked at Turquoise, "It's funny how your wish came true."

"Yeah," Turquoise said, digging at the dirt with her stake.

"What are you drawing?" Moonstone asked. Turquoise stopped and backed off. It was a picture of an angry Yellow Diamond. Moonstone gasped, shocked, "Well that's not nice."

Turquoise started giggling, "Haha." Moonstone started giggling too. They giggled for a couple minutes, then stopped.

Moonstone put on a straight face, "Well.. we shouldn't be making fun of the Diamond authority. I mean they are the best gems around."

"Eh. There is no such thing as best or normal or perfect. We are who we are," Turquoise said.

"Yeah I guess," Moonstone said.

"Look! It's us being friends!" Turquoise said, as she pointed to a drawing she made of them holding hands. "Are we friends?"

"Yes," Moonstone answered.

"Yay!" Turquoise said, clapping her hands and smiling.

"I didn't really think we would become friends like this though," Moonstone said.

"What do you mean?" Turquoise asked.

"I miss home," Moonstone answered.

"Why?" Turquoise asked.

"I don't know.. I just miss it a lot," Moonstone said.

"Well you're forgetting that you have a little piece of home with you," Turquoise said, elbowing Moonstone to imply something. Moonstone looked at her confused. She sighed and got up.

"What's our purpose being here?" Moonstone asked.

"I don't know! But! Stop thinking in a negative way!" Turquoise said.

"What do you mean?" Moonstone asked.

"Think about all the positive things of being here!" Turquoise answered.

"Um... I'm... I'm here with you," Moonstone said, shrugging and blushing.

"Yeah!" Turquoise said, blushing. She stood up with her stake.

"Agh.. I got something in my eye," Moonstone said. She brushed her bangs aside to reveal her left crystal blue eye. Turquoise looked at her and dropped her stake. She was blushing. "Umm... You're staring and your weapon dropped."

"OH! Um! Sorry!" Turquoise said. She picked up her stake and gave Moonstone an awkward smile.

She looked around. "Ugh! Sitting in here is so boring! If we're going to start a new life here, let's go explore some more!"

"I'm fine with sitting here," Moonstone said.

"Moonstone! Please!" Turquoise begged.

"Fine," Moonstone said. They walked out of the cave and walked to the village. They found Watermelon Steven's all over the place.

"What is that?" Turquoise asked.

"Some form of life," Moonstone said. A Watermelon Steven walked up to them. He handed them both a flower necklace. Turquoise saw the one on the Watermelon's neck. Turquoise put it on her neck. Moonstone just held it.

"Are you going to wear it?" Turquoise asked.

"Why should I?" Moonstone asked.

"Because they made these items for us!" Turquoise answered.

Moonstone rolled her eyes and put it on her neck, "Happy?"

"Very!" Turquoise answered. "It looks like they have mini hutches."

"Yeah," Moonstone said. They saw a family of three. Turquoise's eyes gleamed. She ran over there. Moonstone followed her.

"There holding a mini version of them! It's so cute!" Turquoise said. She saw the couple blushing. "Are you two together?" The couple nodded. Turquoise gave Moonstone a suggestive look. "Is this like a fusion of you two?" The couple nodded.

"Fusion of love, I'm guessing," Moonstone said. The couple nodded.

"Maybe we should try fusing sometime!" Turquoise said.

"Sure.. but that would be breaking the rules," Moonstone said.

"Who cares about the rules?" Turquoise asked.

"I do," Moonstone said.

"We're on Earth.. Where we can make our own rules," Turquoise said. Moonstone smiled.

"I guess we could try fusing! But somewhere private!" Moonstone said.

"Yay!" Turquoise said. They ran off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Turquoise and Moonstone were sitting near the warp pad. "Have you ever fused before?" Turquoise asked.

"No.. I mean.. I've been to shy to," Moonstone said. "I've just never had the chance to in general. Have you?"

"Never. I'm glad my first time is with you though," Turquoise said.

Moonstone smiled, "Me too." Turquoise got up and let her hand out. Moonstone got up and took her hand. The two started slow dancing. Then Moonstone started spinning Turquoise around. She let go and Turquoise bounced back. The two fused together into Amazonite.

"Did we do it? Did we fuse?" Moonstone asked.

"Open your eyes genius!" Turquoise responded. Moonstone opened her pair of eyes. They did fuse.

"We did it! We! We fused!" Moonstone said, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah!" Turquoise said. Amazonite had long hair in a ponytail, with her bangs covering her eyes. (Just look at my Tumblr, Evieisyourqueen or ask-turquoise-and-moonstone, if you want to see what she looks like. I really don't know how to describe the rest of her other than that and having two pairs of arms.)

"I'm tall too!" Turquoise said, with excitement.

"Yeah," Moonstone said. Amazonite began falling apart.

"Are you okay?" Turquoise asked.

"I don't know. This is weird and scary. I've never done this before," Moonstone said.

"Oh.. Sorry," Turquoise said. They started falling apart even more. Moonstone grabbed Turquoise's hand.

"It's fine. It feels right. I want to stay like this for a little bit," Moonstone said. Turquoise smiled. They formed again, and started laying on the ground, staring at the sky. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's fine. You didn't hurt my feelings. I was worried I was hurting you," Turquoise said.

"Oh," Moonstone said, blushing. "You weren't. I just gained a new feeling, and it's weird."

"I guess. I've never fused before either," Turquoise said. She started giggling, "It's like we're hugging each other and never letting go." Turquoise and Moonstone were in there own mind fused together, sitting down, eyes shut, and holding hands.

"It does kinda feel like that. But it just feels like we're one person with a mind with two people talking to each other," Moonstone said.

"That too," Turquoise said.

"I'm glad my first fusion is with you," Moonstone said.

"Me too," Turquoise said. Amazonite got up. She walked to the water, and put her foot in it. She stared and blushed. She started running across the ocean, smiling and laughing. She stopped running and looked back to find the broken ship. She stared and unfused. Moonstone fell under water.

"Moonstone!" Turquoise cried. She went underwater, and found Moonstone at the bottom, crying. "We were having a great time. What happened? Are you okay?"

"No," Moonstone said. Turquoise sat next to the gem and looked at her.

"What happened?" Turquoise asked. Moonstone looked at her. Turquoise brushed Moonstone's bangs aside.

"I was distracting myself from being stranded here. I looked at our beaten ship.. and I really miss home," Moonstone said.

"I know you do. But," Turquoise said.

"But what?" Moonstone asked.

"You need to move on. I know it's not that simple. But if you move on, it will help you. You'll feel so much better," Turquoise responded.

"How do I move on?" Moonstone asked.

"Stop thinking about Homeworld! Think about being here, with me, and the new abilities you've gained," Turquoise responded.

"Yeah..Yeah. Yeah!" Moonstone said. Moonstone hugged Turquoise. They hugged for a couple minutes. Then swam back to shore.

"Would you do this again?" Turquoise asked.

"Fuse? Yeah," Moonstone responded.

"Great. Because I feel like I've gotten closer to you in this experiment," Turquoise said.

"Me too," Moonstone said, smiling.


End file.
